The Matchmakers
by silvernatasha
Summary: *NOW COMPLETE!!!* Ron and Lavender decide to turn their favourite 'non-couple' into a couple, what happens when Harry and Hermione know all about their plans to get them to fall for each other?
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** The story is set in the trio's seventh year and it's an H/H romance, or at least it will be when Ron and Lavender manage to get the couple together..._

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS**

*** 

  
  


"Did someone die in here or something?" asked Hermione as she walked into the carriage on the Hogwarts Express. It was the first of September and the first day of her, Harry and Ron's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. 

"Shh!" said Ginny, Ron's younger sister who was starting her sixth year. She motioned towards Harry and then Ron who were both asleep on separate sides of the compartment. 

"I think they've got the right idea," said Hermione, settling herself down on the only available seat that wasn't taken up by trunks or animal cages, next to Harry. "I haven't slept for the last few days," said Hermione quietly. 

"Are you excited about school?" asked Ginny. 

"Of course!" said Hermione. That year Hermione had gone to stay at the Weasleys at the beginning of the summer, instead of the end so she could spend more time with her parents. "Its our last year and we're still alive. How could I not be excited. This year is going to be pleasantly normal." She thought for a second and touched one of the wooden wall panels. "Touch wood!" 

Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been through a lot in the last six years, and now that Voldemort had gone for good, they were looking forward to school more than ever. 

Within minutes, Hermione had drifted of to a peaceful sleep, aided by the gentle rocking motion of the train. 

She was awoken about an hour later by the bright flash of a camera. 

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She was extremely comfortable. Suddenly she realised that someone had their arm around her shoulder, and her head was resting on something. No, someone. 

It was Harry. 

He had obviously been woken by the flash of the camera as well. They both realised what was going on at the same time and moved quickly away from each other. 

"You know this picture is going in my photo album," said Ron, waving a picture in the air. Around Ginny's neck was an instant camera and she was wearing a large grin on her face. 

"It was so sweet!" she said. 

"You're lucky Parvati and Lavender didn't see you, that's all I'm saying," said Ron trying not to laugh as Harry angrily tore the picture away from Ron and looked at his, his eyes bulging. 

"Did I hear my name?" asked a voice at the door. 

"Lavender!" said Ron. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug before kissing her. 

"Get a room!" said Ginny, pulling a face. Everyone laughed as Ron blushed furiously. 

Harry handed Hermione the photo silently, and Hermione stared at it in surprise. 

Her and Harry were asleep next to each other. Harry had his left arm draped around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione had her arm around Harry's waist. Her head was resting on his chest and his head was resting gently on hers. 

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as the two her and Harry's sleeping form snuggled closer together. 

She looked up when she realised that Harry (the real one) was looking at her with an apprehensive look on his face. Hermione blushed as she looked down at the photo and quickly shredded it into pieces no bigger than her thumbnail. 

She threw the pieces of the photo out the window when Ron and Ginny weren't looking. 

"How are my favourite non-couple?" inquired Lavender, looking pointedly at Harry and Hermione. 

Harry frowned. He hated him and Hermione being called that. They weren't going out, but somehow they were always assumed to be a couple, and Ron especially loved teasing them. Harry wouldn't have minded all the teasing if Ron didn't tease them every single day. 

"You know, that's getting really old, Lavender," Hermione said. 

"But it's fun watching you two squirm!" said Ron. 

Hermione pointed her wand threateningly at Ron and he quickly changed the subject. 

"Right, who wants to put a bet on that we've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" he asked. 

"We always have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ron," said Hermione, picking up one of her favourite books; Hogwarts, A History. 

"Don't you know that book off by heart yet?" asked Harry, teasingly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, rasing her eyebrows with a smile on her face. 

"You read it enough times!" said Harry. 

That was it. Hermione hit him playfully on the arm, and within seconds they were playing mercy. As always, Hermione was winning. 

Ron shook his head in disbelief. Harry and Hermione were constantly flirting with each other, but it was like they didn't even realise they were flirting. 

He watched them with an amused smile on his face. It was then that he made a mental resolution - get those two together or die trying. After all, they had defeated Lord Voldemort. Getting his two best friends together should be a piece of cake, shouldn't it? 

The first thing Ron decided to try was leaving the two alone together. He signalled to Lavender and Ginny that they should all leave quietly. 

Out side the compartment he told the two girls his master plan. 

"They do make a cute couple," agreed Lavender. 

"Yeah, and after that picture we took earlier there's no denying that they like each other," said Ginny. 

"They're inseparable already," said Ron. "Now all we have to do is make it official..." 

"Alone again, Mr Head Boy?" said Hermione. 

"We always seem to be left alone, don't we, Miss Head Girl"? said Harry. They had been named Head Boy and Head Girl, and were both proud of their titles. 

They had finished their game and were sat alone in the compartment. 

"Do you think they're plotting something?" asked Hermione after a seconds thought. 

"When are they not?" asked Harry. "I have an idea..." 

He rummaged around in his messy trunk and pulled out a rather knobbly pair of socks. From the socks he produced his pocket Sneakoscope - the one that Ron had given him after his visit to Egypt several years before. 

"I like the way you think," said Hermione, as Harry set the Sneakoscope down on the seat next to him. He transfigured it into an alarm clock. 

When the three plotters walked back into the compartment, the alarm clock started to ring, and triumphantly Harry stopped it. He sent Hermione an 'I told you so' look. 

In the Great Hall at Hogwarts during the Sorting Hermione realised what it was that the others were plotting. 

"I think our friends are turning into matchmakers," she whispered to Harry so that Ron couldn't hear her as a small girl with mousy brown hair tied in pigtails was Sorted into Hufflepuff. 

"They're making matches?" asked Harry, confused. 

"No!" said Hermione with a smile. "They're trying to set us up!" 

"Huh?" 

"Romantically." 

"Oh. What are we going to do?" 

"Play along?" suggested Hermione. 

Harry thought for a moment. "No," he said grinning. "The opposite - we don't play along. Don't get together like they want." 

Hermione grinned as well. "I like it," she said. "Remember - we don't know anything about their little scheme." 

"What scheme?" asked Harry, playing along and Hermione smiled. 

At the end of the Sorting, just before the feast, Dumbledore made his annual speech to the students. 

"Welcome back for another year of your magical education. I hope this year is even more enjoyable than the last, especially after the events of the last year." 

He looked solemnly around the Great Hall. Several students had disappeared during the previous year, never to return again. 

"If you have any problems, just speak to any of the prefects, or our esteemed Head Boy and Girl. Quidditch trials begin on Monday and if you're interested in joining your house team, speak to Madam Hooch. Before the feast which you are all eagerly awaiting, I just have a few words for you: Sentio aliquos togatos contra me conspirare." 

A few of the students chuckled slightly at what Dumbledore said, though the majority didn't, as they didn't know that Dumbledore had just said 'I think some people in togas are plotting against me.' 

***

"Who is it this time?" asked Hermione, flopping down into a seat in the Gryffindor Common Room next to Harry, who was staring absent-mindedly into space, a glazed look in his eyes. 

"Huh?" asked Harry, who wasn't quite listening to Hermione. 

"You've got a crush on someone!" said Hermione, hiding a smile. 

"I have not!" said Harry stubbornly. 

"Which girl is it who's going to break your heart this time?" asked Hermione. She paused for a second. "No, don't tell me - I don't really want to know. Anyway, whoever it is is going to have a hard time resisting those dazzling emerald eyes, that dashing smile, dark tousled hair, strong jaw and perfect cheekbones!" she said teasingly. 

"Now you're just taking the mick," said Harry, hitting her with a pillow. 

"Yes I am, but what are you going to do about it?" asked Hermione giggling. 

"This!" said Harry, and he began to hit her repeatedly, only sparking a retaliation from Hermione which of course led to them having a pillow fight while Ron and Lavender looked on in amusement. 

"Do you think they even know?" asked Ron, smirking. 

"Know what?" asked Lavender. 

"How much they like each other," explained Ron. 

Lavender shrugged. "Who knows?" she asked. 

"Knows what?" asked Hermione. 

"Because Hermione probably knows!" said Harry. Hermione threw him a look and turned back to Ron and Lavender. Ron was blushing, but Lavender who was surprisingly good at acting made up an excuse, much to Ron's relief. 

"Whatever," said Hermione, after hearing the excuse. She looked at her watch and blinked. "Yikes, prefect meeting!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She rushed over to the portrait hole and was about to open it when she stopped and walked back. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. 

"I think that means I have to go too," said Harry, grinning sheepishly. "See you guys later!" 

The prefects meeting was as boring as ever, the only difference being that Harry and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl respectively, had to lead the meeting. 

"First of all I'd like to welcome our new prefects," said Hermione, motioning towards the nervous looking fifth years who were in the room. "I hope you'll all do your best to enforce the rules and make Hogwarts a pleasant environment for others to be in. 

"Rules, rules, rules! Is that all you care about, Hermione?" asked Draco Malfoy. 

"Be quiet Draco," said Hermione. "You're just jealous because you didn't get to be Head Boy." 

"Sorry, Hermione," said Malfoy. 

In the previous year, Draco had saved Hermione's life, and now, although not great friends, were at least on a first name basis. 

"Anyway," said Harry, changing the subject, as the Christmas Ball has become somewhat of a tradition, we will be having another one this year. A few people looked happy about this, but most people looked a bit worried. Even Harry wasn't too happy about having to find a date for the Ball. 

"Is there any other business?" asked Hermione. A few of the sixth years complained about lower school students using up all the potions supplies, but other than that, there was nothing of importance. 

***

The Gryffindor Common Room was practically empty, except for Harry and Hermione. 

"Is it me or do people purposely make sure that we're always left alone together?" asked Hermione, kicking off her shoes and resting her feet on a small table beside her chair. 

"The second thing," said Harry, looking up from a Divination essay. "It must be part of their matchmaking scheme." 

"Speak of their matchmaking scheme," said Hermione, pulling of parchment out of her bag, "I got this letter this morning." 

She tossed the piece of parchment to Harry who read it and grinned. "I got one just like it as well," he said. "Dearest Hermione," he read. "We have been good friends for a long time, but I feel that the time has come for us to become more than just good friends. Meet me tonight at midnight in the Gryffindor Common Room. Love, your Secret Admirer." 

"It's Ron's handwriting," said Hermione, taking the letter back from Harry. "He didn't even bother to disguise it!" She took a book out of her bag and began to flick through the pages. "Ow!" she exclaimed. "Paper cut!" 

"Aww, poor little Hermione. Let me have a look," said Harry, and Hermione held out her finger. "It's nothing serious," he said after examining it for a second. "Let me kiss it better..." 

"Don't you dare!" said Hermione, whipping her finger away from Harry. 

"I was only teasing!" protested Harry, with a wicked grin on his face. 

"I'm not sure if I believe you sometimes," said Hermione, standing up and studying Harry's face for a minute. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, harry." 

"'Night, Hermione," called Harry as Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory, leaving him alone in the Common Room. 

***

"Arghh!" moaned Hermione, sinking into a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was about two weeks later, and it was about eight o'clock in the evening. 

"What's the matter?" inquired Harry. "No, let me guess - your love life." 

Hermione nodded. "More specifically, Justin Finch-Fletchley." 

Harry winced. He knew how much Justin was annoying Hermione, begging her to like him. "What's he doing now?" asked Harry. 

"As you know, he's started sending me notes, and then gifts. Now he's started stalking me." 

"Why don't you like him?" asked Harry. "I've heard Parvati talking about how stupid you are not to like him. According to her he's good-looking, rich and brain-dead, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing..." 

Hermione smiled. "It is for Parvati. She doesn't like boys who are smarter than her, which is most of the male population of Hogwarts. Anyway, I like someone else," she said, blushing slightly. 

"Who?" asked Harry. 

"None of your business!" said Hermione. "So, how's your love life?" 

"What love life?" asked Harry. "Girls don't come near me. Except for you," he added quickly, seeing Hermione's hurt look. "Everyone thinks we're dating. I really should blame you for my lack of love life." 

"If you're blaming me, I'm blaming you. It was your fault Viktor Krum broke up with me in fourth year. He thought we liked each other." 

"That's why Cho Chang broke up with me in fifth year!" said Harry laughing. 

"And why me and Ron and you and Lavender broke up last year!" said Hermione laughing as well. 

"But, you know, they make the perfect couple. I wish we could be like," said Harry. 

"Huh?" asked Hermione, her face red. "Us?" 

"I, uh, I meant, uh, that we'd both find someone to be like that with," said Harry, stumbling over his words, his face also red. 

"Oh," said Hermione, sounding almost disappointed. 

"Where are Ron and Lavender, anyway?" asked Harry, changing the subject. 

"I dunno," said Hermione. "I think I saw them heading towards the library earlier." 

"Ron going to the library?" asked Harry, amazed. Ron never went to the library unless he absolutely had to. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 

"They're planning something," the said in unison. 

***

_**A/N:** Shall I continue? Is this story worth continuing, or should I scrap it and never think of it again?   
Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews of chapter one! Yay! I love reviews, so be certain to review this chapter as well._

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS   
Chapter Two**

*** 

  
  


"What do you think they're planning then?" asked Harry, strumming his fingers on the arm of his seat. 

Hermione thought for a while, her chin cupped in her hands. "I don't know," she said frowning. "But," she elaborated, "we can be sure that it's got something to do with us." 

"It always has something to do with us!" exclaimed Harry. "You know, I wish they wouldn't do that. They're not even thankful for us getting them together." 

Hermione smiled and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "That's because they broke up with us, you idiot! Hey, do you remember how mad at us they got? They thought we were cheating on them just because I was tutoring you in Charms!" 

"I had a bruise for a week after Lavender punched me," said Harry ruefully and Hermione burst into a bout of giggles. 

"You're really funny when you try to be serious," she said and Harry scowled. She stopped laughing and tried to put on a serious expression. Of course, this sent them both into fits of laughter. 

***

"Christmas Ball next week!" said Ron. 

"Have you got a date yet, Harry?" asked Lavender, slyly. 

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you!" said Harry, and he quickly escaped from Ron and Lavender as he came out of the Charms classroom. 

He could see Hermione in the corridor he pushed through the throng of students to get to her. She was easy to spot, her brown hair falling gently across her shoulders, reaching almost to her waist. It wasn't as bushy as it had been when she was younger, but the weight of her hair probably had something to do with that. She was talking to someone and didn't look too pleased. 

"Hermione, please go to the Ball with me," the boy she was talking to asked. It was Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff from their year. He ran a hand through his blonde hair which was immaculately cut. That haircut probably cost a couple hundred pounds, Harry realised. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Justin," said Hermione, pity in her voice. "But I, um... I'm already going with someone!" With this she walked quickly away from Justin and Harry had to run to catch up with her. 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" he hissed in her ear. "You don't have a date for the Ball and you know it!" 

Hermione stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. She wore a scowl on her face and looked seriously annoyed. 

"Look, Harry, you know as well as I do that I do not want to go to the Ball with Justin. He has been stalking me for the past eight months! In the summer, he even found my Muggle telephone number and left hundreds of messages for me!" 

Harry winced. "Yikes, sounds likes he's obsessed." 

"Obsessed doesn't cover it," said Hermione, and she hurried off to her Arithmancy class at top speed, as to avoid another rendezvous with the love-struck Hufflepuff, her Head Girl and Prefect badges glinting in the sunlight. 

***

The night of the Christmas Ball quickly approached, but Harry didn't even bother finding a date, even though he had been asked by several dozen girls, all of which were too giggly for his taste. There was someone who he would have asked if Ron and Lavender hadn't been trying to set him up with her; Hermione. Of course, it would have only been as a friend, wouldn't it? Harry wasn't entirely sure. 

After about an hour of standing around watching couples dance while wearing uncomfortable dress robes, Harry finally got fed up and left the Great Hall. Through some subconscious decision, he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. From there he could still hear the faint hum of the music from the Great Hall. 

"Harry? What are you doing up here?" It was Hermione. She had been looking through one of the telescopes that stood on the balcony that jutted off the tower. 

"I could ask you the same thing," said Harry, noticing that she was wearing her dark red dress robes, obviously having been to and left the Ball. 

She just raised her eyebrows, but didn't answer. She looked up at the stars and said "Mars is bright tonight." 

"Is that supposed to be funny?" asked Harry, remembering back to their first year when they had had detention in the Forbidden Forest and had met a couple of centaurs, both of which had told them that Mars was bright that night. 

"Are you laughing?" asked Hermione. 

"Why aren't you at the dance?" asked Harry, changing the subject. He sat on one of the plush chairs that were in the tower. "I'd have thought a pretty girl like you would have had hundreds of boys lining up to take her out!" It wasn't until after he had said it that he realised what he had said. 

It was too dark to see if Hermione blushed, but Harry saw that she smiled. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Actually about five people asked me, but I didn't want to go with any of them. There was someone I wouldn't have minded going with, but he didn't ask me. After about half an hour of watching happy couples dancing I finally had enough and came up here." 

"You only lasted half an hour?" asked Harry. 

She nodded. "Why didn't you take anyone to the Ball? Wouldn't a handsome guy like yourself have girls clamouring to dance with him?" She grinned as she said this, her smiling illuminating her face. 

"They're all too giggly for my liking," Harry said with a shrug. "Plus I don't really like dancing." 

"Let me guess - there was someone you wanted to go with but you didn't ask them because..." she trailed off, inviting Harry to finish the sentence. 

"Because I don't want to talk about it." 

Hermione shrugged. "Fine by me," she said. She turned back to the telescope and peered through it. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked. 

"Well, I..." Harry paused, thinking about what to say. The music changed down in the Great Hall to a slow waltz and Harry stood up, holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" 

Hermione turned around, looking a little surprised, but took his hand anyway. "I thought you didn't like dancing," she said shyly. 

"I don't," admitted Harry, as they danced in slow circles, around and around to the music. "But I can make exceptions." He smiled at her and she smiled back looking quite embarrassed. 

"So what's the matter?" Hermione asked, as they danced. "Uh, is it friendship problems?" 

'Sort of,' Harry thought to himself and he took in the smell of Hermione's hair. 'It smells like the shampoo she use's,' he thought. 

The music played on, the waltz beating peacefully through the air. The circles they danced in gradually became slower and slower, until they were almost stood still. "It's so peaceful up here," whispered Hermione, looking up at Harry who was a good few inches taller than her. Harry looked down and nodded. 

"Yeah," he agreed. "Much better than the Great Hall." Hermione nodded slightly, still looking up at him. Their eyes locked, deep brown looking into emerald green. Slowly, Harry lowered his face towards hers, Hermione tilting hers upwards. Just as their lips were about to meet, their was a crash as the door to the Astronomy Tower was flung open. A red-faced Ron and Lavender stood there hand in hand. 

Harry and Hermione jumped apart before Ron and Lavender saw anything. Hermione instantly turned back to the telescope, her face tinged with pink. Harry was pretty sure he was blushing as well. 

Ron and Lavender looked just as embarrassed. In fact, they both looked rather disappointed when they realised that Harry and Hermione had been up in the Astronomy Tower alone and they had interrupted. 

"Hi," said Harry lamely. "How are you?" 

"Just fine," said Ron, looking first at Harry and then at Hermione who was paying rather a lot of attention on a star on the horizon. 

"Uh, I was leaving," said Harry. Hermione looked up. 

"Me too," said Hermione. "You can only look at stars for so long before they get boring." 

"I'll walk you back to the Common Room," Harry offered quickly, and Hermione nodded rapidly. They left the Astronomy Tower as quickly as they possibly could. 

Ron and Lavender stared at each other in disbelief. Ron groaned and sank into a chair. "Is it me or did we just ruin what could have been an amazingly romantic moment?" he asked, shaking his head. 

"Uh-huh," said Lavender, sitting down next to him. The expression on her face was one of shock. "After all our planning and scheming to get the two of them together, we spoil the moment all for the sake of a snogging-session!" 

"Sod's law," said Ron and Lavender nodded in agreement. "You know," Ron sighed, "We might have just ruined it all." 

***

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence, not daring to speak in case they said anything they would regret, and not wishing to talk about what had almost happened. 

Harry kept stealing glances at Hermione, dressed elegantly in her red robes, but every time he looked at her, she would glance over at him and their eyes would dart away from each other. 

Hermione had to keep reminding herself to breathe. In her head she was having a rather interesting conversation with herself. 'That did not just happen, I did not almost kiss Harry. I wanted to kiss... no! I didn't want to kiss him. Nope. Didn't want to kiss him. Didn't want to feel his lips against mine, his soft amazing lips that I _need_ to kiss. Nope, didn't want to kiss him at all, to hold him and never let go. Oh gawd, who am I kidding? Certainly not me!' 

When they reached the Common Room, Harry said the password sullenly and the Fat Lady swung open to let them enter. Once inside they stood facing each other in silence, looking at the floor. "Um, well, I guess we should go to bed," said Harry. He felt the colour rise in his cheeks. "I mean, I should go to my bed and you should go to your bed!" he gabbled. 

Hermione nodded quickly before saying, "Goodnight, Harry." Without waiting for him to wish her goodnight, Hermione practically ran up the stairs to the dormitory she shared with Lavender and Parvati Patil. 

***

_**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews begging me to continue with this fic! In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about this fic and only remembered about it a few weeks ago! I haven't exactly got a plot figured out, or even an ending to I guess I'll just keep writing and writing until a plot emerges. If you have any ideas about what should happen please tell me in a review - the funnier the better._ **:D** _In the next chapter, I'll put a little thank you section.   
Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** So many reviews! I have like sixteen overnight! I'm so happy! Okay, that's enough about me, on with the story. This chapter is dedicated to **Hyperwhich** who suggested a great idea in her review. Of course, I gave it my own unique twist..._

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS   
Chapter Three**

*** 

  
  


The next morning Harry awoke late. It was a Saturday so he didn't need to worry about having to get to class. There was a Quidditch practise scheduled for the afternoon but other than that, Harry had nothing to do. By the time he rose, the other boys from his dorm had left so it was eerily quiet. 

Harry dressed quickly in jeans and a dark blue shirt and walked down to the Common Room. It was deserted and it was only then that Harry remembered it was also a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone from the third year and above had gone. The first years were at their Flying lesson and the second years had all been given Saturday detentions for a month by Professor Snape after a rather nasty accident involving Bubotuber Puss and Gillyweed. It resulted in Snape having platinum blonde hair for several days. 

Harry was just about the head down to the Great Hall when Hermione emerged from the staircase which led to the girls dormitories. She looked like she had hardly slept and was wearing her usual Saturday clothes - plain black trousers and a blouse. This week her blouse was a dark green. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her book bag was slung over her shoulder. She was obviously on her way to the Library. 

"Hermione!" Harry called without thinking. She looked up and blushed a brilliant red before turning quite pale. "I think we need to talk." 

"Me too," agreed Hermione. They sat in chairs opposite each other in silence for at least a minute before Hermione said: "Maybe one of us should say something before we leave Hogwarts." 

"That might be a good idea," said Harry. "About last night. What happened?" 

"Nothing happened," Hermione said, sounding slightly bitter. "It's just... where do we go from here? What happens next?" 

They fell into a thoughtful silence. Harry eventually said, "I don't know. Are we still friends?" 

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I think we need to think about this alone." 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

"No, Harry. I meant, I think we should stay away from each other until we've both had time to think." Hermione gathered up her bag and strode towards the portrait hole. She opened it, but before she left she turned to Harry and said, "I think it's for the best." 

As soon as she had closed the portrait hole, Hermione practically sprinted towards the Library. The Library was her sanctuary. Madame Pince, the Librarian, didn't even wonder why Hermione was there when she raced in there, tears filling up her eyes. She almost fell into a seat in her favourite part of the Library. It was a secluded area, just near the Restricted Section. Tears sprung from her eyes and as she tried to valiantly wipe them away with one hand, she pulled a small, leather-bound book from her bag - her diary. 

She set it on the table in front of her and set a quill on it. It stood on it's point, poised and ready to write when Hermione began to speak. Through her tears, Hermione quietly poured her heart out to the small book, her every word absorbed by the enchanted quill and reproduced on the parchment: 

_I am such an idiot. I think I just broke up with Harry. Not that we were going out or anything, but I think I just ruined our friendship. I told him we both need time to think through what happened last night and that we should stay away from each other!   
I don't know what I think any more. Ron, Lavender and Ginny, not to mention everyone else at this school, think that me and Harry are perfect for each other. Everyone, that is, except me and Harry. Until Harry was my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Now... I don't know.   
After Ron broke up with me, I told myself I wouldn't fall for one of my best friends ever again. But I think I have.   
But this isn't like it was with Ron. Harry is so sweet and gentle and he cares a lot about me. It wasn't like that with Ron. I think that was just... lust. This is more like love.   
There. I said it. I'm in love with him._

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was having the same sort of mental turmoil. He sat there in silence, just staring into space, hardly thinking about anything. When the first years returned from their Flying lesson, Harry left the Common Room and headed back up to the dormitory, not wishing to be in anyone else's company for the time being. 

***

That evening in the Great Hall at dinner, Harry sat alone, away from Hermione who was sat talking quietly with Parvati Patil. He was just finishing his meal when Ron, Lavender and Ginny appeared and sat down. Ron and Lavender sat next to him while Ginny sat across the table. 

Harry had come to a conclusion that this was all their fault, which it probably was, so he silently stood and skulked out of the Great Hall. 

Ron looked helplessly at his best friend as he left. "What's going on?" Ginny asked. "Why did Harry leave? And why is Hermione not speaking to us either?" 

"They're not speaking to each other either," said Lavender. 

Ron quickly informed Ginny of the situation and saw the colour drain from his little sister's face. "Well that explains a lot," she said. 

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lavender. 

"Plan B," said Ron. 

"Which is what?" asked Ginny. 

Ron shrugged. "I haven't thought of it yet." 

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry sunk into a chair next to Dean and Seamus who were having one of their infamous Quidditch versus football arguments. 

"What's the point in having just one ball?" 

"Why do you always bring up the fact that there's only one ball?" asked Dean. 

"Hey, Harry, what do you..." He noticed Harry's glum expression and trailed off. "What's the matter, mate?" 

"Hermione," grumbled Harry. 

"Is she trying to get you to start revising for the N.E.W.T's yet?" asked Dean, but Seamus stared at Harry, his dark gaze sweeping up and down. His eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"I don't believe it," he breathed and Harry looked up at him. "You fell for her!" 

Harry closed his eyes and leant back, his head hitting against the back of the chair. "I'll take that as a yes then," said Seamus and Harry nodded, his eyes still closed. 

"Oh, man," muttered Dean. 

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry dully, sitting up. He leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in his hands. "What am I going to do?" 

"Dunno, mate," said Seamus. "She's a great girl, that Hermione. I know you'll make the right choice." With this sentiment, Seamus stood and departed to spent time with his girlfriend, a sixth year Gryffindor by the name of Mathilda. 

Harry looked helplessly at Dean. "Sorry, mate. Can't help you. I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to love." He shrugged. "Like the mad Irishman said, whatever you decide will be right." He too left, leaving Harry alone with this thoughts for the second time that day. 

Hermione was having a similar conversation with Parvati Patil in the girls dormitory. 

"It's not that I don't mind, Hermione, but why aren't you with Harry? Or Ron?" said Parvati, concerned. 

Hermione didn't answer, instead a closed expression drew across her face. Puzzled by Hermione's strange behaviour, Parvati pressed on. "Have you fallen out with them?" 

Hermione hung her head. "I don't know. I'm not speaking to Ron though and me and Harry need a bit of distance." Parvati sat next to Hermione and nodded, not telling Hermione to stop but almost inviting her to go on. Without intending to, Hermione poured out all her problems to Parvati. Parvati stared open mouthed at Hermione as she finished her story. 

"You _kissed_ him?" 

"No! I _almost_ kissed him. Almost, but didn't." 

"Wow. This is amazing. You and Harry. I mean, there's always been... something between the two of you, but I thought it was sort of dormant," said Parvati. 

"You won't tell anyone?" asked Hermione worriedly. Parvati shook her head and made a cross over her chest. Hermione smiled. "Thanks." 

"No problem," said Parvati smiling. She suddenly looked at her watch and groaned. "Dammit. I've got to go, Hermione - some guy from Ravenclaw is supposed to be tutoring me in Charms." She pulled a face and picked up her wand from her bedside table. She twirled it in her fingers like a baton and grinned. "See you later!" 

When Parvati left Hermione pulled out her diary and began to write. She had only written a couple of sentences when there was a tapping on the window. Curious, Hermione walked to the window and opened it. A smart looking owl flew inside and landed on the desk which was littered with everything from lipsticks to spare bottles of ink in varying shades of blue and black. 

It dropped a letter on the desk and flew swiftly out again. Hermione carefully opened the letter, noticing that the Hogwarts seal was on the envelope. From the envelope she pulled a piece of thick parchment. Neat handwriting in emerald green ink filled the parchment. It read: 

_Dear Miss Granger,   
May I congratulate you on your outstanding grades. You have produced consistently good work throughout your time at Hogwarts, but I am afraid there is a problem. I do not normally do this for students, but I feel that I can make an exception as you are a very bright young woman.   
As part of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, a new subject area has been added - Flying. As I know you wish to get the best marks in all your subjects, I propose that you have some extra tutoring in the subject as it is not your forte.   
The student who will be tutoring you requires help in another part of the curriculum - Transfiguration. As this is one of your best subjects, I am suggesting that you tutor him in return.   
As I am positive that you will agree to this arrangement_ (Hermione couldn't help but smile at this) _I have arranged for the first part of your tutoring session to begin at seven o'clock this evening.   
Mr Potter shall be waiting for you on the Quidditch Pitch.   
Yours sincerely,   
Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione read the last line in disbelief. _Mr Potter shall be waiting for you on the Quidditch Pitch._ She was going to be tutoring Harry. Out of every seventh year student at Hogwarts, she had to be tutoring Harry, didn't she? This was going to be interesting. 

Harry arrived at the Quidditch Pitch about ten minutes earlier than he need to. He began to pace impatiently, his trusty Firebolt clutched in his hands. 'What am I going to do?' he thought. 'This is unbelievable! I'm worried about seeing Hermione! I've been friends with her for what? Almost seven years and I'm afraid to speak to her! I'm like some love-struck teenager! Wait, you are a love-struck teenager, Potter. Did I just call myself Potter? I'm going mad! Insane! All because of her! Dammit! Why does she have to be so perfect?' he thought bitterly. 

He breathed deeply, and looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. Stood on the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, her old Nimbus 2000 in her hand was Hermione. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail and she was wearing sports clothes. Mixed emotions raged across her face: fear, worry, anxiety, happiness and sorrow all mixed into one. In her eyes there was an unreadable expression. She walked swiftly over to him. "Good evening, Harry." 

"Hermione," said Harry, nodding curtly. 'Way to go, Harry! Cold and aloof - that's how to win her. Not!' 

'He hates me,' thought Hermione cringing. "We better get on with it." Harry nodded and they mounted their brooms. 

They rose to about ten feet in the air and hovered there. "Are you okay?" asked Harry. 

"I don't really feel like talking now, Harry," said Hermione. 

"I meant on the broom." Hermione blushed then nodded. "Okay, we're going to raise about five feet then turn one hundred and eighty degrees and land again." Hermione nodded to show she understood. They rose, and Harry turned his broom easily. Hermione, however, hand more trouble. She couldn't seem to get the broom to turn at all. 

"Hermione, just land and I'll give you a crash course in steering," Harry advised. When they both had their feet firmly on the ground, Harry dismounted and strode over to Hermione. "Here, I'll show you." He carefully climbed onto the broom behind her. He placed his arms around her, his hands covering her own. She tensed, and Hermione could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. 

"Just like this," Harry instructed her, showing her exactly how to move the broom. She nodded and before she could protest, Harry had pushed off from the ground and they were twenty feet in the air. 

"Harry Potter! What on Earth do you think you are doing? You know I don't like heights!" 

Harry grinned, even though Hermione couldn't see it. "This isn't high, Hermione. _This_ is high." He forced the broom to a higher altitude and Hermione let out a small shriek. "Calm down, you can't ride a broom if your tense." 

Hermione twisted herself round slightly so she could look Harry in the eyes. "I'm seventy-five feet in the air! How am I supposed to calm down?" she asked angrily, her fear of heights making her aggressive. 

"Close your eyes," Harry advised gently, and she complied, still facing him. 

"Now what?" 

"This..." whispered Harry leaning in. It was almost as if she knew what was coming, as Hermione tilted her head upwards, anticipating the kiss. Before their lips could meet, there was a creaking sound, then an almighty snap as the broom broke in half and Harry and Hermione were sent hurtling towards the ground. 

***

_**A/N:** I'm evil, aren't I? (That's a rhetorical question, you don't need to answer it!). I should hopefully get the next chapter done soon. Watch this space... _

Here's my little thanks section:   
**Chapter One:**   
The Magician, mylanaus, Matriaya, Icee, Yukito Forever, hermioneharry4ever, Erin-21, NAPPA, Satans Little Princess, HermSpex44, Artemis Tiegr, CandaceBayfield, angel467, angel star, Ryoko B, Rowan Sage, Anime, Grania, Eyez4George, Dracona, Angel150, Emily, moonheart, Martin Le Guerrier, Kris Fontiua, supafynechick, Cassieworks523, Hermione, Sandra Solaria Dees, Kelzery, mariel4000, FoxyChic4u, qwert, Xaviera Xylira, Sydney, TrunksGokuDBZ, WildWitch, Dytee Potter, Magical Me, Chat Noir De La Lune, Homestretch   
**Chapter Two:**   
TheSilverLady, Noodlejelly, Condor5, Jenie, Bunny Lee, Hyperwhich, KittyWings, VanillaPuF, Gin Ryo no Nari, Geneathen, Ori, Sassy, hudsonlv426, E. C. R. Potter, KittyAngel StarFig, Serena Gemini 

Review, Flame, Whatever. 

silverphoenix 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Chapter Four is here! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter three. If you have any ideas for Harry and Hermione, please tell me! Chapter Five is on it's way..._

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS   
Chapter Four**

*** 

  
  


"Seamus told me that Harry's supposed to be down here," Ron informed Lavender as they made their way onto the Quidditch Pitch. 

"Well, where are they?" asked Lavender, her hands on her hips. 

Ron scanned the sky with his magical binoculars. "There they are," he said pointing to a spot almost eighty feet in the air. Lavender squinted up at them. 

"Are they about to kiss?" she asked in amazement. 

"You could be right..." muttered Ron. 

The broom suddenly snapped in half and Harry and Hermione fell towards Earth to the dismay of their friends. Ron pointed his wand towards his falling friends and yelled a spell. The spell shot through the air and hit them. The pair descended slowly, as if they were falling through water. 

They fell the last fifteen feet and landed on the hard Quidditch Pitch. "Go to the Hospital Wing," Ron commanded, and Lavender nodded before sprinting off towards the school. Ron raced over to his friends. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was deathly white. He checked her pulse. It was still there, though faint. 

Harry was still semi-conscious. "Ron?" he croaked, trying to raise a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. 

"Yeah, it's me," said Ron tearfully. "Just hang in there, mate." 

Harry nodded feebly. "Hermione," he whispered before the world was plunged into darkness. When the darkness was lifted, a bright light greeted Harry. "Am I dead?" he asked. 

"Certainly not!" someone exclaimed. Harry felt his glasses thrust into his hand. He put them on and blinked, trying to adjust himself to the light. Madame Pompfrey bustled into view, and placed a thermometer into his mouth before he could protest. 

"What happened?" he asked, pain filling his head. 

"A little mishap out on the Quidditch Pitch. The broom broke during Miss Grangers tutoring and of course gravity took hold. You're lucky Mr Weasley and Miss Brown were there, otherwise you might not be here!" She removed the thermometer from his mouth and checked it before scribbling something down on a chart. "You broke several ribs and fractured your skull." 

"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked. 

"About five days. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Miss Granger will probably be in here for a few more days, though." 

"What happened to her?" Harry asked urgently, sitting bolt upright. This sudden movement made his head spin. Madam Pompfrey pushed him back down onto the bed. 

"You need your rest. Miss Granger will be fine when she wakes up." Madam Pompfrey handed him an apple from the bowl of fruit beside his bed. "Eat," she ordered. "You need food." She walked away, presumably to check on another patient. 

Harry groaned and set the apple down. He didn't feel like eating. He rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. All he felt like doing was sleeping. He opened his eyes suddenly, remembering the moments before the broom had broken. "Oh, no..." he muttered. 

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Ron asked Madam Pompfrey. He looked down at Hermione who was lying unconscious on the Hospital Wing bed. She was as pale as she had been when he had rescued her from the Quidditch Pitch and was looking unnaturally thin. A thin silvery scar ran down her left cheek, though it was barely visible. Her breathing was shallow and she looked as if she were in great pain. 

"She'll wake up when she wants to," Madam Pompfrey told him. "You have five more minutes." Ron nodded and Madam Pompfrey left to see to Harry. 

"Please wake up, Hermione!" Ron begged quietly. "Please. If you wake up I'll try and stop trying to set you up with Harry, though I can't make any promises. Please. I need you! We got a test in potions next week and I'll fail without you!" He smiled at her. "Look, I have to go now Hermione," he told her sadly. "I'll be back later, thought. I'll see if I'm allowed to bring Crookshanks." He stood and stooped down to kiss her on the forehead. "Please wake up," he whispered. 

Her eyelids flicked slightly and her eyes opened a sliver. "Harry?" she croaked, her throat parched. The her eyes closed and she fell back into slumber. 

Ron bit his lip and raced out of the Hospital Wing. 

***

Hermione awoke fully about three days later. Madam Pompfrey wouldn't let her leave the Hospital Wing for another day and after spending over a week in the place, Hermione was glad to get out of there. Hermione figured that when the smell of disinfectant doesn't bother you any more, you really need to get out. 

Hermione became a recluse. She practically locked herself in the girls dormitories, only emerging when necessary. She wouldn't speak at all to Lavender and only briefly to Parvati. She ignored Ron, Ginny and the other Gryffindors. Especially Harry. During meals she would sit at the other end of the table by herself and only sat with them in lessons when she had to. 

_My life is a mess,_ Hermione wrote in her diary one evening while she was sat in her dormitory alone. _I can't stand to talk to anyone, least of all Harry. After everything that's happened there is no way that we are right for each other. First at the Ball, we were interrupted. Then the broom broke just as he was about to kiss me._

Hermione stopped writing, a thought occurring to her. '_He_ tried to kiss me. That must mean that he...' Hermione gasped and dropped her quill. She buried her head in her hands and began to cry, tears of both joy and sadness running down her face. 

"Look, Ron, we need to do something about Harry and Hermione," said Ginny, and Ron sighed, shaking his head. 

"What can we do? Hermione isn't talking to anyone except maybe Parvati and Harry is like a walking zombie." 

Ginny thought for a second, her gaze sweeping the Gryffindor Common Room which was full of Gryffindor's doing homework and playing various games. A smile spread slowly across her face. "I have an idea, but we can't do this alone." Ron looked at Lavender, but she shrugged, not understanding either. "We need reinforcements," she said looking pointedly at Seamus and Dean who were talking animatedly to Parvati. Getting her point, Ron and Lavender smiled. 

"So what's your plan?" asked Lavender, intrigued. 

"Well..." began Ginny, leaning forward. She launched into an explanation of her plan, which she had dubbed as Plan B because, "Ron's too lazy to come up with a Plan B by himself." 

"Will it work?" asked Ron. Ginny nodded. 

"Hopefully," she said, and she stood, straightened her lilac blouse and marched over to the other Gryffindor seventh years to persuade them to help her, Ron and Lavender. 

When Ginny had explained the plan, Dean rubbed his hands together in childlike anticipation. "Let the games begin," he said grinning. Ginny smiled and gave Ron the thumbs up. Ron smiled in relief. This was going to be fun. 

"Where are you taking me, Parvati?" demanded Hermione half an hour later as Parvati forced her out of Gryffindor Tower by holding onto her wrist and forcibly pulling her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she cried as she was led down a passage way by the determined brunette. 

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise!" exclaimed Parvati, dragging her down a hidden passage and then another. From the smell of things they were quite near the kitchens. 

"What surprise?" asked Hermione, pulling herself free from Parvati's iron grasp. Parvati grabbed Hermione's robes and continued to pull her. "I don't ant any surprises. I want my life to be pleasantly boring!" 

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" asked Parvati, wrinkling her nose. She stopped outside a door and finally let go of Hermione's arm. "We're here." 

"And where is here, exactly?" asked Hermione looking around. She didn't recognise the hallway they were stood in. 

"Just a nice quiet part of the school," said Parvati, waving her hand. "Nothing to worry about. We all thought you were looking a bit depressed so we thought we'd bring you down here." 

"Why?" asked Hermione, thoroughly confused. First of all she had been torn away from her studies, then she'd been dragged to a strange and eerily quiet part of Hogwarts and now Parvati was going on about her being depressed. Parvati just tapped the side of her nose in response to Hermione's question. 

"Just go in here," she told her, opening the door. Before Hermione could ask any more questions, she felt Parvati push her inside. 

***

_**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! Where has Parvati taken Hermione? What is Ginny's masterplan? Is it a mistressplan? Will I stop asking this stupid questions? Find out next time on_ The Matchmakers_!._

_Here's my little thanks section:   
**Chapter Three:**_   
Satans Little Princess - Thank you! Glad you like it! Is this quick enough for you?   
bookworm4ever - Not really and H/Hr in this chapter, but there should be some in the next one. Sort of... :D   
ms. potter - _Thanx! Glad you like it! :)_   
Willow chan -_ I did have to make the broom snap. Yep, 75 feet in the air certainly would hurt._   
E. C. R. Potter - _They're not cursed, just unlucky! Thought that is an idea... [INSERT EVIL LAUGHTER]_   
hudsonlv426 - _They are in love, they just can't seem to get it together!_   
Bunny Lee - _Ah, but if I get them together, there'll be nothing to write about! Unless I do a sequel..._   
aaliyah-potter - _They'll kiss eventually. I don't know when, but they will! :)_   
sugar-n-spice - _I've written more! Are you happy?_   
GoldenSnitch - _Yes, I heard you! I am writing now! _   
Panny-Plan - _You love this fic? Ah, that's so sweet! :)_   
Ryoko Blue - _Cliffhangers are so cool to write! ;)_   
Draco's Princess - _Thanx! _   
AznGolDragonGod - _You're right. It's probably impossible to survive a fall from 75ft. Then again, this is Hogwarts!_   
Sassy - _It keeps getting better? Thanx!_

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Here's Chapter Five for your enjoyment. For this chapter the rating is probaly PG-13. Just warning you. Please review - help me get to 100 reviews!_

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS   
Chapter Five**

*** 

  
  


As Parvati pushed her, Hermione almost feel, but she managed to catch her balance in time. As her eyes adjusted to the light which was less than adequate, she heard the door close behind her and the key turn in the lock. To her dismay, Hermione remembered that she had neglected to bring her wand: Parvati had pushed her out of the dorm so quickly she had completely forgotten it. 

Hermione noticed a figure lying on the floor a few feet away. She could recognise that mop of unruly black hair anywhere - it was Harry. 

"Harry!" she cried rushing over to him. He was unconscious. She knelt down beside him and gently shook him. His emerald green eyes opened slowly and he sat up. Hermione noticed a thin trickle of blood down the side of his face. 

"Hermione?" he asked. 

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Hermione exclaimed, then she blushed, realising what she had just said. Harry blushed too. She held out a hand to help him up, but as her right hand met his left, a silvery beam of light seemed to surround their wrists. When the light subsided, Hermione looked in amazement at their wrists which were held together by what looked to be a pair of Muggle handcuffs. 

"Look's like we're stuck," commented Harry, and Hermione nodded. She sat down beside him and leaned against the stone wall that was behind them. 

"This is Ginny's doing. Well, Lavender's handcuff's, but this was definitely Ginny's plan," said Hermione thoughtfully. 

"How do you know?" asked Harry. 

"Lavender has a tendency to leave them lying around. They're Muggle one's if I remember correctly." 

"I meant about Ginny." 

"Oh," Hermione bit her lip. "Well, do you really think Ron is smart enough to formulate a plan like this and organise Parvati to help as well?" 

"And Dean and Seamus," added Harry, running his free hand through his hair. "They frog marched me down here and threw me inside with such a force that I knocked myself out." 

"Ah," said Hermione, nodding. "That explains the blood." Harry looked worried and raised a hand to his face. He touched the small cut on his face gingerly and frowned. 

"Damn," he muttered, seeing the blood on his fingers. He wiped them on his jeans. 

Hermione, who had been staring moodily at the floor suddenly jerked her head upwards, a bright smile adorning her face. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. She fumbled in her hair which she had arranged in a messy bun. A second later she extracted a hair pin. She fumbled around with the lock on the handcuffs. After a few seconds she swore under her breathe in exasperation. 

"Are you trying to pick the lock?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione nodded in response and continued in her attempt. "You're not at a very good angle," commented Harry. Hermione gave him a scathing look. 

"There's only one other way I could sit, and I don't think either of us would like it." Hermione could feel the colour rising in her cheeks as she said it. 

"I'll do anything to get out of here," Harry told her, instantly regretting it. One, he liked being around Hermione and two, it sounded bitter and cold-hearted. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shrugged then swung herself around so that she was straddling Harry's lap. From that position she could easily access their wrists. 

"How's it going?" asked Harry, his voice about an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time his voice back to normal. "Are you almost done?" 

"Almost," Hermione confirmed through gritted teeth. There was a small click and the handcuffs opened from Hermione's wrist. A couple of second later the handcuffs fell jingling to the floor. 

"A thought just occurred to me," said Harry as they stood. Hermione looked at him quizzically and he continued, saying, "Then I realised that I really don't want to know why Lavender owns a pair of handcuffs." Hermione stifled a giggle then dusted her robes off. She walked over to the door and tried the handle. She groaned. "It's locked." She looked hopefully at Harry. "Do you have your wand?" 

"No. It's in my bag. Which is in the Common Room." 

Hermione frowned. "So we're stuck in here until someone let's us out," she said, leaning against the door frame. She began to strum her fingers impatiently. 

"Maybe that's a good thing," said Harry, sitting in an old chair at a desk. At some point the room had obviously been used as a classroom, though this had evidently been many years ago. "We need to talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about." 

"Yes there is. What about the accident at our Flying lesson? Or just before the accident? Or at the Ball? What would have happened if Ron and Lavender hadn't gone up to the Astronomy Tower?" asked Harry. 

"Do we have to talk about Ron?" asked Hermione angrily. 

"Yes! If it wasn't for him we'd probably both be dead!" Hermione looked at Harry in astonishment. "Didn't you know? If Ron and Lavender hadn't gone down to the Quidditch Pitch we'd probably both be deceased. He cast a spell which stopped us from falling so fast. He saved our lives!" 

Hermione had turned pale. She hadn't been told this. "I've been such an idiot. I haven't spoken to him for days." 

"Aren't you sick of it, Hermione?" asked Harry, bitterly. 

"Sick of what?" 

"Oh, stop being so naive, Hermione!" snapped Harry. 

"I have no idea what you're on about!" Hermione said shrilly. 

"Aren't you sick of playing these games?" 

"What games?" asked Hermione annoyed. 

"These games!" Harry shouted, standing up. "These stupid will they won't they games!" He walked towards her as he spoke. "It's annoying the hell out of me and Ron's being a right little bugger trying to set us up! We either will or we won't!" 

"Will or won't what?" Hermione shouted back. 

"Get together for God's sake! I don't even know if you love me as much as I think I love you!" He glared at Hermione. They were just inches apart and his voice had dropped to a dangerously low whisper. "What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" 

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped. "Why don't we find out?" 

"All right then!" 

***

In the Gryffindor Common Room, six seventh years and a sixth year were crowded round a crystal ball watching the scene unfold in the abandoned classroom. 

This is better than the movies," said Dean, not taking his eyes away from the crystal ball which now depicted Harry and Hermione handcuffed together. As Hermione straddled Harry's lap to access their wrists more clearly, he added, "Much better!" 

"What are movies?" asked Neville Longbottom curiously. 

"It's a Muggle thing," said Lavender. 

"Hey, Lavender," said Seamus, and Lavender turned towards him. "Why do you own a pair of handcuffs?" Lavenders face turned a nasty shade of red as she blushed so hard you were sure that she would explode. Curiously, Ron also blushed. Nothing more was said on the subject. 

As Harry and Hermione began to yell furiously at each other, Ginny grimaced. "This isn't looking too good. They look like they want to kill each other." 

"Keep watching," Ron insisted. "Something is going to happen - I can feel it!" 

"Yeah - they're going to start cursing each other!" said Parvati worriedly. 

"No they're not," said Lavender. She held up two pieces of wood - Harry and Hermione's wands. 

As the row increased in the abandoned classroom, the Gryffindors leaned closer to the crystal ball that sat before them, their jaws dropping in amazement. 

***

Neither Harry nor Hermione initiated the passionate meeting of their lips, but neither pulled away from the thing both had been wishing for for so long. After all the failed attempts at romance it had finally happened. Hermione's hands had managed to entangle themselves in Harry's already messy hair, while his were snaked around her waist. 

Years of passion were poured out into that one kiss. The two were pressed together so close that one could not distinguish where one stopped and the other began. Hermione ignored the cold stone wall that her back was pressed hard against as Harry's hands gradually found their way under her robes. 

Harry's mind was racing at the speed of a Firebolt. _Ten_ Firebolts, even. 'I'm kissing her. I'm actually kissing her. This isn't happening. No, it _is_ happening. This is probably the best day of my life ever. Oh my God, I'm actually kissing her.' Hermione was having thoughts along the same sort of line. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart, albeit reluctantly. They stood there for a few seconds, just staring into each others eyes and grinning insanely, their faces flushed. 

"That was... incredible," whispered Hermione, breathlessly. Harry nodded mutely. 

"I was going to say the same thing." He inclined his head slightly and Hermione tilted hers upwards. For the second time their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. At the same time they both murmured, "I love you." 

***

"Whoa," murmured Ginny, as they watched Harry and Hermione kiss from the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"I, uh, really don't think you should be watching this, Ginny," said Ron, trying to shield his younger sister from the images that the crystal ball was showing them. 

"Get lost, Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, brushing his hands away from her eyes. "I've had worse kis..." Her eyes widened as the kiss between Harry and Hermione intensified even more. "On second thoughts, I don't think anyone had ever been kissed like that!" 

Ron obviously chose to ignore that fact that someone had kissed his sister. 

"That is so romantic," said Parvati in awe. 

"What?" asked Dean. "Snogging in an empty classroom? We've done that loads of times!" Parvati blushed furiously and she glared at Dean, making strangling motions with her hands. The others chuckled at her embarrassment. 

"It is kind of romantic, I suppose," said Seamus, and Ginny nodded. 

"Yeah, they've been friends for so long. No-one ever thought they'd actually get together!" 

Dean and Seamus looked at each other. Seamus pulled out a notebook from his tattered bag which was lying beside his chair. The notebook was several years old. "Me and Dean made a few bets back in first year," he explained. He flicked over a few sheets of parchment. "Ah, here were have it." He passed the notebook to Ron. 

Ron laughed and read the bet aloud: "'Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will get married and live happily ever after.'" 

"I'm surprised you didn't put bets on how many children they're going to have!" 

Seamus blushed. "Actually, that's on the next page." 

***

_**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to write another chapter to wind up the story then I MIGHT do a sequel. I haven't decided yet._

_Here's my little thanks section:   
**Chapter Four:**_   
aaliyah-potter - Thanx!   
Dreamgrl99 - They're together at last!   
Jenie - Yeah, it probably would be a masterplan.   
Adrolien Greenleaf Thanx!   
hudsonlv426 - You're getting nervous? I didn't think my writing had that effect on people!   
GoldenSnitch - I wrote more - happy?   
Panny-Plan - I hope you liked this chapter!   
Blondie - I'm getting these chapters written as quickly as possible!   
ms. potter - Glad you like my cliffhangers!   
Sassy - I think their ill-fated romance is no more!   
punk faerie - I love your name!   
Noodlejelly - I hope you liked this chapter! :)   
lonolella - They kissed! Happy?   
E. C. R. Potter - I hope this lived up to your expectations!   
Satans Little Princess - Is this quick enough for you? :D   
Sucker For Romance - I've written more! Hope you're happy!   
sailor-bcup - Thanx! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing I tell you! All the characters, places etc. belong to JKR.   
**A/N:** Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!_

*** 

**THE MATCHMAKERS   
Chapter Six**

*** 

  
  


When the two Gryffindor's broke away from their kiss, there was a loud click as the door to the abandoned classroom was unlocked with magic by their friends up in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Do we have to leave?" asked Hermione quietly. Harry nodded and she frowned, saying, "You do know we're probably going to be bombarded with questions and the like. I bet ten Galleons they were watching us!" 

Harry shrugged, brushing a piece of hair from her face. "Well," he said slowly, "we'll just have to grin and bear it." Hermione smiled and nodded slowly. 

Hand-in-hand, they made their way slowly up to the Gryffindor Common Room, relishing in their new-found romance. They passed several students and ghosts on their way; Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted a girls toilet on the second floor, fled at the sight of them, pearly tears building up behind her thick glasses. 

"I don't think I'll be able to use her bathroom again," whispered Hermione, and Harry grinned. 

"What can I say? She has good taste!" 

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm and he retaliated by kissing her. This was followed by a loud and metallic round of applause from a couple of suits of armour. Even Peeves, the school's poltergeist joined in the applause, cackling in his usual way. 

When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, they were greeted by another round of applause and catcalling, this time from the rest of the seventh years and Ginny who were the only students still left in the Common Room. Harry suspected that they had sent the younger students up to bed, or at least forced them out of the Common Room due to the slight smell of Dungbombs which hung around in the air. 

Hermione blushed and held on tighter to Harry's hand, though she did have a small smile on her face. Harry too had a smile on his face. 

Parvati, Ginny and Lavender descended on Hermione in a shriek of multicoloured robes (the latest fashions from Hogsmeade, of course.) They led Hermione away to another part of the Common Room, firing questions at her faster than she could answer them. "How do you feel?", "How long have you like him?" and even, "Is he a good kisser?" 

Ron slapped Harry on the back cheerfully. "Well done, mate! I always knew you had it in you! Mum's going to be so pleased." He grinned at his best friend. 

"And Fred and George'll have a field day," said Harry gloomily. 

"Nonsense," said Hermione cheerfully, appearing at his shoulder. "Fred and George won't say a thing." 

"Why not?" asked Ginny. "This is Fred and George we're talking about." But Hermione just tapped the side of her nose, indicating she wasn't going to say anything more. 

Harry slipped his arm around her waist and she leant against him slightly, earning an "Awww..." from Parvati, and mock gagging noises from Dean and Seamus, though it was obvious they were joking. 

"Go, on!" Ron called. "Kiss her!" They were urged on by several of the others. 

Harry turned to face Hermione. "Well, we'd better give the audience what they want," he said smiling, leaning down. 

"Definitely," agreed Hermione, centimetres from his lips a broad smile illuminating her face. The moment their lips locked, the world around them became a blur and the only thing that mattered was the kiss. When they finally broke apart after several moments, the Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty, save for the two young lovers. 

"So," said Hermione slowly. "What happens now? Where do we go from here?" 

"I don't know," admitted Harry, gazing adoringly at her. "I guess only time will tell." 

***

_**A/N:** I now, it was kinda short, but it was more of a prologue to the story, rather than another chapter. Please review! Tell me if you want a sequel!_

_Here's my little thanks section:   
**Chapter Five:**_   
Hermione1909 - Hope you're not too disappointed it's finished!   
GoldenSnitch - Yup, they are definitely the most perfect couple.   
hudsonlv426 - Long live the H/HR stories!!!!!   
Crystal Lily - Is this soon enough? :)   
AdeleighTheIrishPrincess - Glad you thought it was funny!   
AznGolDragonGod - Lots of bets. Hmm... that gives me an idea for the sequel...   
Ashlynn Black - Thanx!   
aaliyah-potter - Yay! They kissed!   
Dreamgrl99 - Thanx!   
mal - No, I'm not J. K. Rowling. I wish I was, but I'm not.   
lonolella - I've already started on the sequel.   
Noodlejelly - Thanx!   
Shakira - You're addicted to this story? Aww, that's so sweet!   
Panny-Plan - I'm also amazed how quickly I can write chapters.   
ChildQueen - Whoa, freaky!   
Sucker For Romance - Thanx!   
Satans Little Princess - All right - I'll do a sequel!   
tigercoat88 - Thanx!   
Abby-Potter - The best H/Hr you've ever read? I'm honoured! :)   
E. C. R. Potter - Kinda romantic. Yeah, that pretty much describes it. I'm not too good at romance.   
Ionuin - Just this chapter!   
monkeys and bananas - A bumpy romance? Hmm.. there's something to think about...   
harrynz - Thanx! 

_Review, Flame, Whatever. _

silverphoenix 


End file.
